


The mouth poison【上膛毒药】

by jiangshuqing529



Category: MCU
Genre: M/M, 贾尼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 10:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangshuqing529/pseuds/jiangshuqing529
Summary: 军火贩子贾x毒枭尼好吧我知道看不出来





	The mouth poison【上膛毒药】

“Jarvis——”Tony拉长语调，每个音在他唇齿间被咬的清晰，出口又是轻飘飘的随意。他把玩着手里的枪，堂而皇之地走进Jarvis的书房。  
书房和主人一样，走的极简风格，黑白灰三调的搭配，显出冷肃的压迫感，犹如踏入了监狱。  
唯一不相称的是一张宽大的椅子，深红色柔软缎面，金色的扶手刻有精细纹路，低调而奢华，却与书房风格格格不入。  
Tony像在自家一样自然地半倚在椅背，双手搭在两旁，冰凉的金属紧密贴合肌肤，惹得他满足地喟叹一声：“不愧是我亲爱的Jar,这都打到家门口了，还是这么的不慌不忙。”  
Tony唇角翘起，蜜糖色眼底满是戏谑，不知道打的什么算盘。  
Jarvis不带情绪地看他一眼，冰蓝色眼眸在明亮灯光下散发无机质的透亮的色彩，让被凝视的人头皮发麻，惯居上位者的压迫感慢而无声的散播出来。  
Tony早已习惯Jarvis的眼神，他离开椅子，闲庭信步地朝书桌走去。  
温热气流暧昧缠绵地拂过耳畔，冰凉枪口直直顶着太阳穴。是轰轰烈烈生长的罂粟花，热烈娇艳，席卷人瞳孔的红。即使明知万劫不复，仍会采采摘，危险而惑人。  
Jarvis侧过头，低垂双眼，淡色眼睫敛去情绪，修长手指执笔，同样触感冰凉的笔身缓缓摩挲过Tony的手背，轻柔中刺出刀尖凌厉。又比枪口多了丝温润，若有若无的缱绻温柔顺着肌理滚烫的烙进四肢百骸。  
Tony挑衅地低身对上Jarvis的视线，轻慢地眨着眼，卷翘纤长的睫毛撩在人心口，酥酥麻麻的痒。手中枪不轻不重地戳弄着太阳穴，扳机被触碰的声音直逼脑中。  
Jarvis不以为意地抬手抛下钢笔，瞳色渐深，冰山融化翻卷海潮。  
“很闲？”他轻声吐字，毫不在意直指要害的枪。  
“可不是吗。”Tony扬起一个幸灾乐祸的笑，灯光洒进他眼中，包围着倒影其中的Jarvis，“等着你们两败俱伤，资源可全都是我的了。”  
“你说，”Tony凑近Jarvis的耳畔，吐息间气流翻滚荡出勾人尾音，伸舌快速舔舐过Jarvis的耳垂，意味不言而喻，“我们最大的军火贩子死在我床上，会怎样？”  
Jarvis竟扯起唇角意味不明地笑了笑，神情晦涩难辨，盯着Tony伸出一截的嫩红舌尖和水光莹润的唇瓣，倾身吻了上去。  
唇瓣贴合肆意摩挲，Jarvis耐心地描绘唇线，眉目低垂生出爱怜意味。  
Tony从鼻腔中哼出笑，闭眼主动伸出软舌，撬开齿列，与Jarvis的舌头勾缠起舞。灵活的舌一颗颗舔过牙齿，扫过上颚，激起密密麻麻的酥痒。两个人吻得难舍难分，偏生都侵略性极强，不甘示弱地想要压过对方，唇齿磕碰，情色的接吻声响在空旷的室内，气氛瞬间愈发的火辣暧昧。  
分开时银丝牵连，断裂在空气中，脑内理智克制的弦也在刹那崩断，冰山轰然倒塌，荷尔蒙炸裂引的浑身火热。  
“Jar，耐力还不行啊？”Tony亲昵地叫着，唾液把唇染的亮晶晶的，像涂抹蜂蜜的棉花糖，虽甜到发苦，却惹人上瘾，忍不住再尝一口，只为尝到那微不可查的甜意。  
Tony探下Jarvis的下身，暗示意味十足地揉弄着鼓起的西裤，可一下子又抽开了手，焦糖色大眼无辜单纯地眨着。  
Jarvis不应声，搂住Tony的腰将他带到书桌上坐好，与同之前完全不符的力度吻了上去。两个人像是守卫地盘的野兽在撕咬，每一次的纠缠都是拔刀相向。  
指尖揉捏着Tony耳后娇嫩的皮肤，浅淡的红色蔓延，引诱人更深的折磨。另一只手探入Tony衬衫下摆，顺着人鱼线向上缓慢摩挲，漫不经心地把玩着柔嫩敏感的乳尖。  
Tony含含糊糊地溢出几丝呻吟，身体诚实地屈服，自发向上挺起胸，渴望更剧烈的刺激。  
Tony将大腿挤进Jarvis的腿间，蹭着勃发的性器，感受到它兴奋地跳了跳的同时满意地哼笑，焦糖色眼底盈盈水光，漾开情欲，慵懒地靠着Jarvis有力的手臂，全身交付给他。  
握枪的手沿着Jarvis流畅的脊背线条滑下，肆意勾勒着脊柱的形状，似乎考虑着该在哪里打一枪。  
空闲的手深入衬衫，指尖老茧磨蹭着乳晕，揉弄着乳头，修剪干净的指甲扣弄着乳孔，惹得Tony不自觉地轻颤，咬着唇忍下喘息。他舔着Jarvis单薄的下唇，狠狠一咬，血珠渗出残留唇边：“甜的。”  
Jarvis眼底幽深，面无表情地看着Tony挑衅又色情的动作，舔去血渍，嗜血残暴的气息隐约流露，仿佛想将Tony吞吃入腹。  
骄傲的Stark在他身下，也只能在他身下。  
这样的念头占据着Jarvis向来自持冷静的心神，多年的攀爬，踩着骨与血上位，也不过是为了曾经那一眼的意难平。  
精神快感远胜肉体快感，澎湃难挡的传入小腹。Jarvis身下胀痛，取出粗大涨红的性器，一把抱起Tony，强势地把他摁在地下。  
Tony自下而上看着Jarvis紧绷的下颌线，自觉握住滚烫的性器，感受它在掌中急不可耐地跳动。他将柔软的面颊贴上去摩挲，无限挑逗，伸出舌尖舔着糖果一般仔细舔弄着柱身，仔细按摩着突出的青筋，舔的整个柱身染满晶亮的唾液。双手圈住无法完全吞咽的根部，富有技巧地玩弄着沉甸甸的囊袋。两颊凹陷，口中被整根阴茎塞满，舌头先是狡猾灵活地戳弄流着前液的马眼，紧接着舔弄着细嫩的冠状沟，温暖的口腔熨帖性器，爽的人头皮发麻。  
快感层层攀升，Jarvis盯着仰视自己的Tony，他眯起的大眼中充满遏制干呕冲动的水光，在灯光照耀着闪着细碎星光。  
丝丝缕缕的鲜红血丝缠绕冰蓝眼珠，兽性被激发。Jarvis强硬地摁着Tony发顶，手指却是轻柔地把弄棕色发丝，磁性低沉的喘息从唇边传出，挺腰向前顶弄。  
性器在淡红色的唇中进出，头部偶尔会将脸颊顶出色情的弧度，耻毛摩擦面部带来刺痒，一滴泪珠滚落，打湿睫毛，Tony卖力地动作许久，听到头上一声闷哼，温凉的精液充满口腔，麝香味缓缓弥漫充斥四周。  
污浊的白液直直射入喉管，Tony忍不住呛咳起来，咕咚一声将精液吞下。  
蜜糖被放肆搅弄，里头甜腻腻的将Jarvis神思勾走，掐断最后一丝理智。  
Tony挑起眉，似是不满足地舔着嘴角，得意洋洋如同偷腥的猫儿，让人想将他的骄傲狠狠摧毁。  
Jarvis横抱起Tony，失了耐心，把他放在了宽大的椅子上，扯下昂贵的衬衫和西裤，衣杉褪尽。  
淡色薄唇含住方才由淡褐色被玩至艳红肿大的乳头，粗糙舌苔凶狠擦过，带来别样快感。  
Tony双腿缠住Jarvis劲瘦腰肢，挺起胸膛，脖颈至锁骨线条流畅，由上帝一笔勾出，锋利而又温软。喉结轻轻滚动，难耐的叫声便从中传出。他抓着Jarvis的手放上另一边受到冷落的乳尖，Jarvis便用力夹着一拧，粗暴的疼痛和猝不及防的爽一同涌上脑海，过电一般通过Tony全身，使他软了四肢。  
“哈……你行不行啊……”Tony皱眉忍受胸口又爽又痛的感觉，饱满挺翘的臀部蹭着昂扬的阴茎，坚硬的龟头擦过深红色穴口，穴口欲求不满地一张一合，自觉分泌出黏腻肠液，闪烁着淫糜的光。  
Jarvis动作一顿，嗓音喑哑，亲密地喊他：“别说男人不行，Tony。”  
Jarvis从抽屉里抽出润滑剂，倒在手心，干脆地捅入一根手指。  
轻微的疼痛传达入脑海，Tony仰头承受，感觉到体内手指慢慢抽插起来，准确地摁上微微凸起的软肉。强烈的快感窜从身下窜出，沿着骨椎一寸寸攀爬，流淌到绵软无力的指尖脚尖。  
Jarvis手下动作着，啃咬着Tony的喉结，轻柔的吻覆盖肌肤，舌尖轻扫，吞没空气，留下斑斑点点深色烙印和清晰齿印。  
肠道内的手指逐渐增加，毫不留情地戳刺着敏感点，按压着柔嫩的肠壁，一丝痛感也无，只余下翻涌的酥爽在体内流动。  
Tony身前硬挺的性器随着身体的扭动拍打着小腹，爽的流着清液，却迟迟无法释放。  
但是还不够。  
红嫩的媚肉随着抽插翻出，依依不舍地裹缠着手指，带出更多淫荡的汁水，等待更大的事物来填满。  
攒足气力一把勾下Jarvis的脖颈，Tony轻佻而不容置疑地下达命令，瞳仁中只容得下靠的极近的身前人，嗓音低哑饱含情欲：“Fuck me.”  
Jarvis勾起唇角笑，笑意直达眼中，俊郎的脸上添了一丝人气，冰蓝色眼底翻卷浪花，冰川裹挟蜜糖，呼吸交缠间英伦腔优雅低沉：“At your service,sir.”  
Only you can see my happiness and sorrow，Tony.  
粗长的性器狠狠贯穿翕动的穴道，饥渴的小穴被瞬间填满，敏感点得到粗暴的照顾，又胀又爽的感觉一刹那占据Tony的全部神志，娇嫩的肠肉似乎能感受到体内阴茎上鼓动的青筋，深深撞进了身体。  
绵长又软糯的闷哼传出，紧接着是带着哭腔的细碎呻吟，一声又一声，如同猫儿的爪子轻轻挠在心头，挠的人心痒。  
滚烫的肉棒一下下顶在最深处，像要把人钉在这根作恶的器官上，两人合为一体。  
Tony的额头渗出薄汗，瞳孔涣散，嘴唇水光泛滥，身下被填满的胀痛和满足将他打击的溃不成军，断断续续地呜咽着，在无人抚慰的情况下射了出来。  
眼前一片白光，Tony大口喘气，脚趾蜷缩，眼角泛红，仿佛溺水的人得到救援。  
柔韧苍白的身躯布满星星点点的红痕，浓稠的精液射上身体，干涸为精斑。胸口起伏，胸前两点硬挺肿大，红艳艳地暴露在空气中，可怜兮兮地等待爱抚。  
“Good boy.”Tony语带调笑，笑的像是餍足的猫，双脚不安分地攀上Jarvis的肩膀，漫不经心地玩着枪。  
枪管被直接插入口腔，鲜红舌尖翻卷吮吸，枪神沾满湿淋淋的涎液，吞不下的液体顺着下巴滴落。  
红与黑产生极致对比，生与死只差一线之隔，Tony仿佛妖冶诡谲的精怪，云淡风轻地把弄人心，拿捏性命。  
好似饮弹自尽的动作逼得Jarvis眼底发红，就好像Tony随时能为他抛开性命，共同赴死。  
他们棋逢对手见招拆招，看穿精致皮囊下的卑劣阴暗，枪支毒药诉说不曾言明的情深不寿，针锋相对亲吻一腔奋勇。  
是背靠背对视一笑转身对敌的恣意洒脱，抵死缠绵时的狠辣孤绝，唇齿交缠时的咄咄逼人。  
朦胧且深刻。  
Jarvis就着相连的姿势走向落地窗，性器进入的更深，撞的Tony忍不住发出轻微的闷哼。  
贴上冰凉的玻璃，Tony不禁打抖，瑟缩了一下，身上浮起细小一层疙瘩。  
单面玻璃外是一片狼藉，火光瑰丽映红了半边天，激烈的射击声和惨烈的呼喊声隐隐约约传入耳畔。  
九浅一深缓慢顶弄，每一处嫩肉都收到妥帖照顾，乖巧地包裹热硬的肉棒，透明黏稠的液体打湿耻毛，分不清是谁的。  
Jarvis精心打理的头发散落垂落眼前，汗珠从曲线完美的下颌滑落，性感的低喘从薄唇中发出，眼底一片惊涛骇浪。  
酥麻一阵阵袭来，温柔地包裹全身，Tony不满意地皱眉，偏头惩罚性地咬了咬Jarvis的唇瓣，眸光晶亮，软绵绵地撒娇：“I need more.”  
未完成的尾音被掐断在甜腻的呻吟中，肉棒抽出只剩龟头又死命撞击，捣弄在柔软的花心深处，囊袋清脆拍打在丰厚的臀肉，咕啾咕啾的水声与肉体拍击声充满室内。  
穴肉像一张张小嘴吸住敏感的柱身不放，快意直达脑海，Jarvis双手掐住白嫩的臀肉，轻易留下深红指印。  
零碎的亲吻落在凹陷的脊柱沟和振翅欲飞的蝴蝶骨，腰窝细嫩的肌肤被舌尖扫过，刻下专属标记。  
枪击声不绝于耳，两人都毫不在意。  
在枪林弹雨中接吻，于炮火轰鸣中做爱，这是独属于他们的浪漫，孤注一掷没有退路的偏执。  
高潮来的又猛又烈，穴肉咬的死紧，肉棒被挤压的又疼又爽。  
Jarvis再次用力鞭挞着穴道，抵着深处和Tony一同射出。  
精液稀稀拉拉地从玻璃窗上滴落，身后也如同失禁般涌出，Tony脱力地躺在Jarvis结实的怀抱中，接了个绵长的吻，享受着高潮的余韵。  
他抬眼扫过靠椅，环抱着Jarvis的肩，埋在肩窝平复颤抖，没好气地斜了一眼身前吃饱后的男人，在他的耳根处磨了磨牙：“Remember to buy a new one.”  
Jarvis眸中含笑，怜惜地亲亲他汗湿的鬓发：“Sir, as your wish.”  
“……I love you.”  
“So am I.”


End file.
